Chapters
'Volume 1 Chapter 1-7' *'Battle 001. "The High School Girl Who Is Like an Assassin"' *'Battle 002. "The Big Incident!"' *'Battle 003. "Defence for Now"' *'Battle 004. "The Hidden Meaning"' *'Battle 005. "From Defence to Assault!"' *'Battle 006. "Go to That Place!"' *'Battle 007. "Ryozanpaku Dojo"' 'Volume 2 Chapter 8-17' *'Battle 008. "He Becomes The Disciple"' *'Battle 009. "There's No Time!"' *'Battle 010. "The Face I Don't Wish To See"' *'Battle 011. "Sakaki Sensei"' *'Battle 012. "The First Blow"' *'Battle 013. "Weightless"' *'Battle 014. "The Fight's Inferno!"' *'Battle 015. "Honoka's Price"' *'Battle 016. "The Dream"' *'Battle 017. "Get Caught In The Neigborhood"' 'Volume 3 Chapter 18-26' *'Battle 018. "Are You Just Going To Leave"' *'Battle 019. "Small Seedling"' *'Battle 020. "Genius Of Weaponry"' *'Battle 021. "I Stand Corrected"' *'Battle 022. "Pink Coloured Muscles"' *'Battle 023. "Apachai's Training"' *'Battle 024. "Now, Dodge!"' *'Battle 025. "Sakaki's Worry"' *'Battle 026. "Takeda's Scheme"' 'Volume 4 Chapter 27-35' *'Battle 027. "In The Ring!"' *'Battle 028. "Takeda's Past"' *'Battle 029. "Consolation!"' *'Battle 030. "The Race Track And Families"' *'Battle 031. "The Fate Of Maskman"' *'Battle 032. "A New Opponent"' *'Battle 033. "Freedom"' *'Battle 034. "A New Killing Medthod"' *'Battle 035. "An Ally Appears!"' 'Volume 5 Chapter 36-44 *'Battle 036. "Shady Plans"' *'Battle 037. "The Plans For My Disciple"' *'Battle 038. "Hot Springs"' *'Battle 039. "The Nosy Honoka"' *'Battle 040. "The Search"' *'Battle 041. "Rapid Fall In Ranking"' *'Battle 042. "Aim For The Blind Spot"' *'Battle 043. "Dojo Hunting"' *'Battle 044. "Best Disciple"' 'Volume 6 Chapter 45-53 *'Battle 045. "To Horinji Island"' *'Battle 046. "Escape"' *'Battle 047. "Someone You Know"' *'Battle 048. "8 Fist Heroes"' *'Battle 049. "Mophead Conclusion"' *'Battle 050. "Skills Training"' *'Battle 051. "Trace The Call!"' *'Battle 052. "Kisara's Skill"' *'Battle 053. "Niishira!!"'' 'Volume 7 Chapter 54-62' *'Battle 054. "The Rise Of Haruo"' *'Battle 055. "House Of Youkai"' *'Battle 056. "Juliet!"' *'Battle 057. "A Flash Of Melancholy"' *'Battle 058. "Found Out"' *'Battle 059. "Can't Pass Here!"' *'Battle 060. "Pierro"' *'Battle 061. "Hermit's True Appearance!"' *'''Battle 062. "Fist Of Strength"' '''Volume 8 Chapter 63-71 *'Battle 063. "Mountain Training Begins!"' *'Battle 064. "The Difference Is Tactics"' *'Battle 065. "The Talent Of Hard Work"' *'Battle 066. "Master Ba's Motive"' *'Battle 067. "The Chinatown Conspiracy"' *'Battle 068. "Blood Relative"' *'Battle 069. "Thanks"' *'Battle 070. "Shinpuku Rengou Formation!"' *'Battle 071. "Battle Of Deception"'' 'Volume 9 Chapter 72-80' *'Battle 072. "Niijima Vs The Zombie"' *'Battle 073. "Because He's A Bad Friend"' *'Battle 074. "Night Of The Living Dead"' *'Battle 075. "Drink The Whole Thing"' *'Battle 076. "The-Zero Be At Attack"' *'Battle 077. "Fierce Fight Home Visit! Part 1"' *'Battle 078. "Fierce Fight Home Visit! Part 2"' *'Battle 079. "Until Its Worn Out!!"' *'Battle 080. "The Face is Nice!!"' 'Volume 10 Chapter 81-89' *'Battle 081. "Big Brother"' *'Battle 082. "Crash"' *'Battle 083. "Akisame's Wager"' *'Battle 084. "Hermit's Cross"' *'Battle 085. "The Fist"' *'Battle 086. "Kensei"' *'Battle 087. "Take Him!!"' *'Battle 088. "Bloody Battle of Exhaustion!!"' *'''Battle 089. "Path of the Hermit"' '''Volume 11 Chapter 90-98 *'Battle 090. "The Stray Novice"' *'Battle 091. "The Man From Ryozampaku"' *'Battle 092. "Lets Believe in Our Masters!!"' *'Battle 093. "My Finishing Move Is"' *'Battle 094. "Miu-chan, Upset"' *'Battle 095. "Fierce Fight - Triangle Relationship"' *'Battle 096. "Poolside Spirit"' *'Battle 097. "Fight Skillfully"' *'Battle 098. "Terror of the Sumo Ring"' 'Volume 12 Chapter 99-107' *'Battle 099. "Pride of the Ring"' *'Battle 100. "Teacher vs Disciple"' *'Battle 101. "See You in the Alley"' *'Battle 102. "Two For One"' *'Battle 103. "Tag Me In"' *'Battle 104. "Mouse Flare"' *'Battle 105. "The Owner of Yourself!"' *'Battle 106. "The Old Tale of the Elder"' *'Battle 107. "The Cherry Giving Giant!"'' 'Volume 13 Chapter 108-116' *'Battle 108. "Fierce Battle on the High Seas!"' *'Battle 109. "Secret Technique..."' *'Battle 110. "Battle Plan H"' *'Battle 111. "A Visit from Father!"' *'Battle 112. "A Father's Punch"' *'Battle 113. "Days of Peace"' *'Battle 114. "Meeting Place"' *'Battle 115. "True Strength Revealed!"' *'Battle 116. "Seikuken"' 'Volume 14 Chapter 117-125 *'Battle 117. "Elder in Action!"' *'Battle 118. "Hunger Strikes"' *'Battle 119. "Outdoor Survival at its Worst"' *'Battle 120. "Online"' *'Battle 121. "The Limiter"' *'Battle 122. "Escape From Death"' *'Battle 123. "Party...Heaven and Earth"' *'Battle 124. "The Hunt for Shinpaku Begins"' *'Battle 125. "Run Away Niigima"' 'Volume 15 Chaper 126-134' *'Battle 126. "Requiem"' *'Battle 127. "That Guy's Ideals!"' *'Battle 128. "Dance...Kisara!"' *'Battle 129. "Nijima's Will"' *'Battle 130. "Revolution"' *'Battle 131. "Quick Turn for the Worse"' *'Battle 132. "Battle Places!"' *'Battle 133. "Excitement and Stubbornness"' *'Battle 134. "Exterminating Evil"'' 'Volume 16 Chapter 135'-'143' *'Battle 135. "Battle of the Aces"' *'Battle 136. "The One Who Deceives"' *'Battle 137. "The Invisible Spear"' *'Battle 138. "Meeting"' *'Battle 139. "Nice Dodge, Kenichi!"' *'Battle 140. "Ryozanpaku's Rhythm"' *'Battle 141. "That Day"' *'Battle 142. "It's Time"' *'Battle 143. "Result of the Promise"' 'Volume 17 Chapter 144-152' *'Battle 144. "One's Own Strength"' *'Battle 145. "Business"' *'Battle 146. "Assassin of Beauty"' *'Battle 147. "Master Train"' *'Battle 148. "Battle of the Twin Towers"' *'Battle 149. "Interesting Disciple"' *'Battle 150. "Well Then, Let's Do Our Best"' *'Battle 151. "Gentle Legend"' *'''Battle 152. "Shigure's Reasons"' '''Volume 18 Chapter 153-161 *'Battle 153. "Hitogiri Bouchou"' *'Battle 154. "He is Awkward"' *'Battle 155. "As a Father"' *'Battle 156. "Your Name Is"' *'Battle 157. "The Flower within Yami"' *'Battle 158. "Meeting Again"' *'Battle 159. "The Fight's Presence"' *'Battle 160. "The Assassin's Power"' *'Battle 161. "The Disciple's Arrival"'' 'Volume 19 Chapter 162-170' *'Battle 162. "Ghostly Attack"' *'Battle 163. "The Battle's Stance"' *'Battle 164. "The Flower Garden's Tears"' *'Battle 165. "The-Master Missile"' *'Battle 166. "A Master and a Father"' *'Battle 167. "The Nine Shadow Fists"' *'Battle 168. "Worrying Youngsters"' *'Battle 169. "Step into the Darkness"' *'''Battle 170. "A Special Day"' '''Volume 20 Chapter 171-179 *'Battle 171. "Found Wings"' *'Battle 172. "Don't Go!!"' *'Battle 173. "God of Destruction Lives Under a Bridge"' *'Battle 174. "The Gong of a Battle"' *'Battle 175. "Soldier of Darkness"' *'Battle 176. "Perfect Mission"' *'Battle 177. "Master Trap"' *'Battle 178. "The Battlefield is Ryouzanpaku"' *'Battle 179. "Impossible Analysis"'' 'Volume 21 Chapter 180-188' *'Battle 180. "All Out War"' *'Battle 181. "The Lure on Top of the Snow"' *'Battle 182. "Desperate Fight on Snow"' *'Battle 183. "The King of the Snow Field"' *'Battle 184. "The Declaration in the Blizzard"' *'Battle 185. "Determination to Fight to the Death"' *'Battle 186. "The Night of Revolution"' *'Battle 187. "The Will of the King"' *'''Battle 188. "Tragic Disciple"' '''Volume 22 chapter 189-197 *'Battle 189. "Who is Number 1"' *'Battle 190. "Proof of Strength"' *'Battle 191. "Master Children"' *'Battle 192. "Everyone's Here"' *'Battle 193. "Things I Am Capable Of"' *'Battle 194. "Knifes Swords And My Fists"' *'Battle 195. "Diamond And Clay"' *'Battle 196. "Invitation Letter"' *'Battle 197. "Meaning Of An Adventure"' 'Volume 23 Chapter 198-207' *'Battle 198. "Cross the Line"' *'Battle 199. "Paradise"' *'Battle 200. "Shinpaku Alliance Taking Control"' *'Battle 201. "Night of Determination"' *'Battle 202. "Continued Battle"' *'Battle 203. "The Will of Defeat"' *'Battle 204. "Takeda, Jump!"' *'Battle 205. "Fight to the Death"' *'Battle 206. "Fierce Butterfly"' *'Battle 207. "Lightning Lady"'' 'Volume 24 Chapter 208-217' *'Battle 208. "Courage Controlling Technique"' *'Battle 209. "I Am The Super Teenager!"' *'Battle 210. "The 3 Greatest Martial Arts"' *'Battle 211. "A Different Battle to the Death"' *'Battle 212. "The True Meaning of 2 vs 3!"' *'Battle 213. "The Power of Friendship"' *'Battle 214. "Fierce Taichi"' *'Battle 215. "Flowing Water Head Butt"' *'Battle 216. "Secret Move of Hatred"' *'''Battle 217. "After Struggling Through"' '''Volume 25 Chapter 218-227 *'Battle 218. "For the Sake of Getting Stronger"' *'Battle 219. "The Messenger from Yami"' *'Battle 220. "Violet Moon"' *'Battle 221. "The Man of Misfortune"' *'Battle 222. "Fallen Wings"' *'Battle 223. "A Fight During the Crucial Moment"' *'Battle 224. "Each of Their Attacks"' *'Battle 225. "Show Time"' *'Battle 226. "Showing Off..."' *'Battle 227. "Bitter Memories"'' 'Volume 26 Chapter 228-237' *'Battle 228. "A New Deal"' *'Battle 229. "The Appropriate Martial Arts"' *'Battle 230. "The Mysterious... Hell"' *'Battle 231. "Garyu X 2=!?"' *'Battle 232. "Awakening from Beyond"' *'Battle 233. "Superme Teachings"' *'Battle 234. "Result of the Sparring"' *'Battle 235. "Our Bond"' *'Battle 236. "Descend of Friendship"' *'''Battle 237. "Plan Failed"' '''Volume 27 Chapter 238-247 *'Battle 238. "Nirvana no Canon"' *'Battle 239. "Invincible Siegfried"' *'Battle 240. "Kisara's Will"' *'Battle 241. "Yomi - Asamiya Ryuuto"' *'Battle 242. "The Kuremisago"' *'Battle 243. "Source of Movements"' *'Battle 244. "Ray of Hope"' *'Battle 245. "Winner of the Brawl"' *'Battle 246. "Beginning of a Tragedy"' *'Battle 247. "Fists of Fury"'' 'Volume 28 Chapter 248-257' *'Battle 248. "The Great Raid"' *'Battle 249. "The Person I Made a Promise With"' *'Battle 250. "Direct Teaching"' *'Battle 251. "Fortuna's Counterattack"' *'Battle 252. "Dance with the Superhumans"' *'Battle 253. "Fortuna, Master Class"' *'Battle 254. "Concert of Friendship"' *'Battle 255. "Shinpaku Alliance Gathered"' *'Battle 256. "Combined Strength"' *'''Battle 257. "Awakening"' '''Volume 29 Chapter 258-267 *'Battle 258. "Ryusui Seikuken"' *'Battle 259. "Martial Arts Without Feelings"' *'Battle 260. "Test Subject"' *'Battle 261. "Ryusui Seikuken's True Meaning"' *'Battle 262. "Disciples Of 2 Masters"' *'Battle 263. "The Result of the Death Match"' *'Battle 264. "Flight Towards Freedom"' *'Battle 265. "Return of the Winners"' *'Battle 266. "Kajima Satomi"' *'Battle 267. "New Semester New Enemies"'' 'Volume 30 Chapter 268-277' *'Battle 268. "Enlightenment Of The Satsujin Ken"' *'Battle 269. "Yomi in High School"' *'Battle 270. "Fist of Destruction, Alexander Gaidar"' *'Battle 271. "Determination as a Martial Artist"' *'Battle 272. "Night of the Super Masters"' *'Battle 273. "Complete the Mission"' *'Battle 274. "Quality of a Disciple"' *'Battle 275. "Bond Between Master and Disciple"' *'Battle 276. "Capability Of A Disciple"' *'Battle 277. "United We Stand"' 'Volume 31 Chapter 278-287' *'Battle 278. "In the Same Boat"' *'Battle 279. "Battle on the Horse"' *'Battle 280. "House of Battle"' *'Battle 281. "The Person Wo Knows About Weak Points"' *'Battle 282. "Terror! The Killing Fist"' *'Battle 283. "Seed of Terror"' *'Battle 284. "Rules Your World"' *'Battle 285. "Pick Up Your Sword!"' *'Battle 286. "The Man of Tsubanari"' *'Battle 287. "Armguards of Determination"' 'Volume 32 Chapter 288-297' *'Battle 288. "Fear Detector"' *'Battle 289. "Blade of Condolence"' *'Battle 290. "The Unforgivable Person"' *'Battle 291. "Heart and Blade Become One"' *'Battle 292. "The Blade that Cannot be Broken"' *'Battle 293. "Return of the Soldiers!!"' *'Battle 294. "In the Same Boat"' *'Battle 295. "Mountain Unit"' *'Battle 296. "Begin the Operation"' *'Battle 297. "Forceful Breakthrough!!"' 'Volume 33 Chapter 298-308' *'Battle 298. "Summoning Flute of the Demon"' *'Battle 299. "Undercover Man"' *'Battle 300. "Vs Mission"' *'Battle 301. "Ultimate Partnership"' *'Battle 302. "The Evolutionary Mankind"' *'Battle 303. "Determination of a Fight to Death"' *'Battle 304. "Decision of the Master and His Disciple"' *'Battle 305. "The Lingering Sound of Victory"' *'Battle 306. "Things the Eye Cannot See"' *'Battle 307. "Worst Mismatch"' *'Battle 308. "Fighting in My Own Way"' 'Volume 34 Chapter 309-318' *'Battle 309. "Omen of Oncoming Catastrophe"' *'Battle 310. "Crucial Situation"' *'Battle 311. "Attack Trail Fight"' *'Battle 312. "Death God of the Underground Muay Tahi"' *'Battle 313. "To Each His Own"' *'Battle 314. "Troublemaker"' *'Battle 315. "True Self"' *'Battle 316. "A Small Change"' *'Battle 317. "The Best Training"' *'Battle 318. "Underground Boxing"' 'Volume 35 Chapter 319-328' *'Battle 319. "The Biggest Weakness"' *'Battle 320. "Tenacity Towards Victory"' *'Battle 321. "Full Power"' *'Battle 322. "Moustaches and Bonds"' *'Battle 323. "Good Fortune Comes to Those Who Smile!"' *'Battle 324. "Their Respective Intentions"' *'Battle 325. "The Sinister Party"' *'Battle 326. "Things That Should be Protected"' *'Battle 327. "Master March"' *'Battle 328. "Full of Openings"' 'Volume 36 Chapter 329-338' *'Battle 329. "Angry Masters"' *'Battle 330. "Timer Activated"' *'Battle 331. "Can't Hold Back"' *'Battle 332. "On Top of the Sea"' *'Battle 333. "Entertainer"' *'Battle 334. "Finale"' *'Battle 335. "Get Stronger!"' *'Battle 336. "Normal Girl"' *'Battle 337. "The Long Awaited Chance"' *'Battle 338. "Proposal"' 'Volume 37 Chapter 339-348' *'Battle 339. "A Counter Strategy"' *'Battle 340. "The Theory Of Development"' *'Battle 341. "The Wall to Overcome"' *'Battle 342. "The Sprouts of Effort"' *'Battle 343. "The Strength of His Balance"' *'Battle 344. "The Day Before the Fight"' *'Battle 345. "Slow Starter"' *'Battle 346. "The Seeds of Fear"' *'Battle 347. "Trump Card"' *'Battle 348. "Korui Nuki"' 'Volume 38 Chapter 349-358' *'Battle 349. "Commence the Break In"' *'Battle 350. "Rescue Mission"' *'Battle 351. "Goodbye"' *'Battle 352. "Tanimoto Natsu"' *'Battle 353. "True Form"' *'Battle 354. "Death Match"' *'Battle 355. "Yomi, The Decider"' *'Battle 356. "The Promise Made To Honoka"' *'Battle 357. "Kenichi's Choice"' *'Battle 358. "The Weapon User And The Unarmed Division"' 'Volume 39 Chapter 359-368' *'Battle 359. "Red Feather Sword"' *'Battle 360. "The Struggle For Excellent Swords"' *'Battle 361. "Setsunamaru Vs Akabanetou"' *'Battle 362. "And A Hero Comes Along"' *'Battle 363. "Local Battle"' *'Battle 364. "The Real Masters"' *'Battle 365. "Kushinada's Juujutsu"' *'Battle 366. "Unfortunate Words"' *'Battle 367. "Power To Face It"' *'Battle 368. "Level-Up?"' 'Volume 40 Chapter 369-378' *'Battle 369. "Tanaka Tsutomu"' *'Battle 370. "Interdisciplinary Sparring Match"' *'Battle 371. "Two Similar Fighters"' *'Battle 372. "Anti-Weapon Battle"' *'Battle 373. "The United"' *'Battle 374. "Weapons, Face Off!!"' *'Battle 375. "All Out War"' *'Battle 376. "An Unexpected Obstacle"' *'Battle 377. "Cut Down"' *'Battle 378. "A Disciple of the Armed Division"' 'Volume 41 Chapter 379-387' *'Battle 379. "Kugatachi Style Jou-Jutsu"' *'Battle 380. "House Arrest"' *'Battle 380.5. "Gaiden"' *'Battle 381. "Reaction"' *'Battle 382. "To Okinawa*' *'Battle 383. "Anxious Friends"' *'Battle 384. "Front-On Attack"' *'Battle 385. "Base Invasion"' *'Battle 386. "Battles On All Fronts"' *'Battle 387. "Shigure Vs The Lance of the West"' 'Volume 42 Chapter 388-397' *'Battle 388. "Ma Vs Akisame"' *'Battle 389. "Akisame Vs The Spear Of The East"' *'Battle 390. "Ma Vs Kyoken no Izayoi"' *'Battle 391. "Sakaki Vs The Spear Of The Core"' *'Battle 392. "Start Of The Decisive Battle"' *'Battle 393. "Akisame Style Information Confrontation"' *'Battle 394. "A Meeting In The Underground Muay Thai World"' *'Battle 395. "Underground Muay Thai World"' *'Battle 396. "Muay Boran"' *'Battle 397. "Revenge"' 'Volume 43 Chapter 398-408' *'Battle 398. "Spirit Of Disciple"' *'Battle 399. "Screams Of The Heart"' *'Battle 400. "The Grand Conclusion"' *'Battle 401. "Broken Soul"' *'Battle 402. "The Depths of The Heart"' *'Battle 403. "Those Forced To Stand Up"' *'Battle 404. "The Absolute Basics"' *'Battle 405. "The Conclusion"' *'Battle 406. "The Path Of Power"' *'Battle 407. "Farewell To The Death God"' *'Battle 408. "The End of The Fight"' 'Volume 44 Chapter 409-422' *'Battle 409. "The Wanted Men"' *'Battle 410. "Young Detective Squad?"' *'Battle 411. "Time To Fulfill That Promise"' *'Battle 412. "Priest Soldier"' *'Battle 413. "The Traitor"' *'Battle 414. "Between A Tiger And A Wolf"' *'Battle 415. "The Battle Over A Disk"' *'Battle 416. "Reinforcement Arrival!"' *'Battle 417. "The Girl That Is Way Too Fast"' *'Battle 418. "Rittoku No Kan"' *'Battle 419. "A Team Battle Of Friends"' *'Battle 420. "The Location Of The Data"' *'Battle 421. "Vs. Mastermind"' *'Battle 422. "Sakaki's Rage"' 'Volume 45 Chapter 423-435' *'Battle 423. "Developments"' *'Battle 424. "Common People Observing Journal"' *'Battle 425. "I Want to Ask!"' *'Battle 426. "The Mystery of the Kuremisago"' *'Battle 427. "Unhabited Village"' *'Battle 428. "Revenge"' *'Battle 429. "Why is he Dead?"' *'Battle 430. "Saiga & Shizuka"' *'Battle 431. "An Approaching Life or Death Battle"' *'Battle 432. "The One Shadow Nine Fists Scheme"' *'Battle 433. "The Two Rivals Start To Move"' *'Battle 434. "Yami's Chivalrous Order"' *'Battle 435. "The True Karate"' 'Volume 46 Chapter 436-447' *'Battle 436. "The Battle Of Shockwave's Orbit"' *'Battle 437. "The Three Men of Valor"' * Battle 438. "Diligent Study" *'Battle 439. "Ambush"' * Battle 440. "Suzuki Hajime's Dream" * Battle 441. "Man of Darkness" * Battle 442. "Death Match" * Battle 443. "Selfishness" * Battle 444. "Katsujin & Satsujin" * Battle 445. "Lump of Martial Arts" * Battle 446. "Miu's Fury" * Battle 447. "Fight for Miu" 'Volume 47 Chapter 448-457' * Battle 448. "Miu's Whereabouts" *'Battle 449. "A Village Deep In The Mountains"' *'Battle 450. "Tidat's Kingdom"' *'Battle 451. "To Tidat Kingdom"' *'Battle 452. "Follow the Lead"' *'Battle 453. "Successor to the Throne"' *'Battle 454. "Oath of the Queen"' *'Battle 455. "Clue"' *'Battle 456. "Bulu Indah"' *'Battle 457. "Common Front"' '''Volume 48 Chapter ''458-467 *'Battle 458. "Junazard's Expectations' *'Battle 459. "A Heartless Opponent"' *'Battle 460. "A Fractured Heart"' *'Battle 461. "The Next Assassin"' *'Battle 462. "Pride and Faith"' *'Battle 463. "Things You Should Protect"' *'Battle 464. "Promise"' *'Battle 465. "Welcome Back"' *'Battle 466. "The Gauntlet Mementos"' *'Battle 467. "Fuurinji Saiga"' 'Chapters Not Yet In Tankōbon Format' *'Battle 468. "Fist of Killing V.s Fist of Killing"' *'Battle 469. "Front Kick"' *'Battle 470. "Checkmate!!"' *'Battle 471. "Master and Disciple"' *'Battle 472. "Dimensions Apart"' *'Battle 473. "Life Found in Certain Death"' *'Battle 474. "The Abyss of Death"' *'Battle 475. "Tenacity Towards Martial Art's"' *'Battle 476. "The Martial Arts for Beliefs Sake"' *'Battle 477. "Outbreak of a Civil War"' *'Battle 478. "Return of the King' *'Battle 479. "In The Far East Land"' *'Battle 480. "Distance Between Two"' *'Battle 481. "Double Date"' *'Battle 482. "Secret Meeting At The Aquarium"' *'Battle 483. "Decisive Battle At The Aquarium!"' *'Battle 484. "Even If This Body Will..."' *'Battle 485. "Heartbeats"' *'Battle 486. "Everyone’s Motivation"' *'Battle 487. "The One Who Wait And The One Who Don't Waittle' *'Battle 488. "The Dual"' *'Battle 489. "The Cycle of Martial Art's"' *'Battle 490. "Because I'm Lonely"' *'Battle 491. "Ryozanpaku Move's Out"' *'Battle 492. "An Uncomfortable Feeling"' *'Battle 493. "Cant Grasp its Nature!"' *'Battle 494. "Submission Man"' *'Battle 495. "Match Up"' *'Battle 496. "The Light of Katsujinken' *'Battle 497. "Kensei's Plan"' *'Battle 498. "An Unexpected Reaction"' *'Battle 499. "The ones who stand in the shadows of the arts"' 'Volume Cover's 1-49' Vol 1.jpg Volume 02.jpg Volume 3.jpg Vol 4.jpg Volume 05.jpg Volume 06.jpg Volume 07.jpg Volume 08.jpg Volume 09.jpg Volume 10.jpg Volume 11.jpg Volume 12.jpg Volume 13.jpg Volume 14.jpg Volume 15.jpg Volume 16.jpg Volume 17.jpg Volume 18.jpg Volume 19.jpg Volume 20.jpg Volume 21.jpg Volume 22.jpg Volume 23.jpg Volume 24.jpg Volume 25.jpg Volume 26.jpg Volume 27.jpg Volume 28.jpg Volume 29.jpg Volume 30.jpg Volume 31.jpg Volume 32.jpg Volume 33.jpg Volume 34.jpg Volume 35.jpg Volume 36.jpg Volume 37.jpg Volume 38.jpg Volume 39.jpg KK cover 40.jpg Volume 41.jpg Volume 42.jpg Volume 43.jpg Volume 44.jpg Volume 45.jpg Volume 46.jpg 566807-vol47_super.jpg 48kan.jpg i142154.jpg Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters Category:Media